Todo es culpa de mi hermano!
by Belly89
Summary: De lo que estoy totalmente segura es que cualquier cosa era mejor que salir con Mike Newton en una cita diaria por una semana, pero todo es culpa de mi gran tonto hermano Emett. lo que nunca imagine, es la carcel!
1. Chapter 1

De lo que estoy totalmente segura es que cualquier cosa era mejor que salir con Mike Newton en una cita diaria por una semana, pero todo es culpa de mi gran tonto hermano Emett.

Todo empezó un viernes después de salir del trabajo mis compañeros decidieron ir a un bar, yo no quería ir pero Emett con quien vivo, en un lindo departamento me arrastro prácticamente, y como zafarme si trabajábamos en la misma empresa, el del departamento legal y yo de marketing.

Después de varios tragos en el bar el gran oso Emett como lo llamaban cuando esta pasado de copas ofreció seguir la rumba en nuestro departamento, y ahí estábamos, Ángela, Mike, Ben, Jessica, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, James, Emett y yo en el auto de Ben todos apretados afuera del súper mercado decidiendo quien entraría a comprar cosas para picar.

Ya estaba dentro por ser la que casi no había bebido, con unas fundas de galletas, papas, doritos, una botella de tequila, cuando estire mi mano para coger la ultima funda que había de nachos que eran mis favoritos, junto que la salsa de queso que llevaba, dos manos aparecieron frente a mi y en segundo se los nachos desaparecieron, me gire para ver al que iba a golpear, y era un chico pasado de rico era alto, cabello broncíneo, ojos no se bien estaba algo mareada, lo poco que había bebido ya me pasaba factura .

-Oye esos nachos son míos –

_-no me digas tu donde esta tu nombre-_

-idiota, yo vi primero esa funda-

_-tal vez, pero yo la cogí antes que tu - me digo poniendo una sonrisa burlona._

-oye mira allí ahí de otras clase, que tal si llevas esas y me devuelves mi funda- le ofrecí tratando de calmarme.

-así tienes razón entonces ahí de otros, por que entonces nos vas y tú llevas de esas-

-esa funda es mía DAMELA, le dije enfurruñada y perdiendo la poca calma que tenia.

_-oye tranquila, necesito estos nachos de urgencia, porque son……._

Hasta ahí le escuche, ya que le había arranchado la funda de la mano y salí corriendo.

-Gracias guapo- le grite

Cuando reacciono y me iba a seguir

Justo en el centro había una torre de cajas de cereal, por primera vez agradecí a mi torpeza cuando iba pasando cerca la toque, se tambaleo un poco pero yo logre avanzar pero escuche como la torre se iba cayendo, y las cajas alrededor de el, justo una señora pasaba por ahí así que creyó que ella era la causante.

Corrí a caja que por suerte estaba vacía, pague y salí corriendo tratando de controlar la risa.

Después de seguir alcoholizándonos, con unas cervezas que había en casa, y al final rematando con la botella de tequila, bailamos, si a los movimientos graciosos que hacíamos por estar mareados se le puede llamar bailar.

Al estúpido de Mike se le ocurrió jugar verdad o reto.

Como siempre gano la mayoría y nos acomodamos para jugar

-las reglas las de siempre, si no quieren decir la verdad o cumplir el reto, entre todos pondremos una penitencia-. Dijo Emett

Emett le dio vuelta a la botella, señalando a Jessica.

-verdad o reto-

-verdad-

-eres tu quien se roba el papel higiénico del baño de la empresa-

-oye, no lo robo total las cosas son del que las necesita-

Después de varias rondas y todos muriéndonos de la risa, y claro seguían bebiendo mas cervezas que no se de donde sacaron.

-me que de dormida y no se ni como-

Cuando me levante, con una gran jaqueca, estaba en mi cama atravesada, con Ángela y Kate, vi el reloj y eran las 2 de la tarde. Me moví tratando de librarme de la pierna de Kate que estaba por mi brazo.

Ellas al sentir que me movía se despertaron. Escuche a Jessica vomitando en el baño.

Nos acomodamos un poco la ropa y salimos Carmen estaba en la mesa tomando un café.

Y Emett estaba muerto de la risa viendo un video en la cámara filmadora.

Casi se me cae el mundo encima, recordé algo pero esperaba que fuera un sueño.

-que hubo gran oso Emett me burle y los demás ¿ya se fueron?-

-y perderse de ver el video de ayer, no hermanita solo fueron por algo para comer-

Es que desde hace un mes siempre que jugábamos verdad o reto, luego gracias al alcohol nunca recordábamos nada, así que habían implementado grabar, siempre cuando jugábamos, y después nos burlábamos de lo que hacíamos.

-Que hubo muchachas ya llegamos, trajimos comida china para todos-

-después estábamos instalados comiendo y viendo el video en la pantalla plana.

_-verdad o reto le decía Jessica a Ben-_

_-Verdad-_

_-estas enamorado de Ángela-_

_-si-_

_-reto- digo Emett cuando Ángela lo señalo con la botella._

_-Que des 5 vueltas alrededor de la mesa haciendo como gallina-_

En este punto la mayoría ya no podía comer estaban sosteniéndose el estomago de tanto reír

Carmen le pregunto a Ángela –verdad o reto-

-reto-

_-besa, a Ben por tres minutos en la boca-_

Todos nos sorprendimos al ver cuando ella se le aventó encima a Ben

Ella era una chica muy tímida, la pobre estaba muerta de vergüenza viendo el video, mientras todos reían y Ben la miraba feliz.

Kate termino bailando encima de una mesa-

Garrett se había vestido de mujer

James había confesado que se había acostado con la jefa de piso que era como 10 años mayor que el.

Mike, termino maquillado de mujer y bailando Pretty Woman.

_Hasta ahora nadie había elegido la penitencia._

_-cuando Mike giro la botella me señalo a mi-_

_-reto- le había respondido, en ese momento empecé a darme cuento que no había soñado y lo que recordaba era cierto._

_-_ una cita diaria por una semana_, conmigo-_

_-ni de loca, escojo, penitencia-_

_-que nos lleve el desayuno por una semana a la oficina a todos, había dicho Ángela._

_No eso es muy sencillo dijo James._

_Que baile en ropa interior ofreció Mike._

_Hey no abuses de mi hermanita, protesto Emett, _

_Ya se que seduzca al jefe, propuso Jessica._

_No podrían despedirla, dijo Carmen._

_Entonces decidan ya dijo Ben._

_Ya se grito Emett_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

_Ya se!!!, que le eches un jugo encima a un desconocido en la calle. Dijo el tonto de mi hermano_

_Y que tal, si mejor le quitas algo. _

_Estas, muy loco James quieres que vaya y le robe a un desconocido. Le grite_

Yo estaba viendo horrorizada el video.

_No precisamente Bella, le puedes quitar algo como las gafas, el periódico, no se algo sin valor había dicho Kate._

_Bueno quedamos entonces, en que Bella en esta semana cuando salgamos todos juntos a almorzar para aso poder ver que cumplas, tu te acerca cualquier persona en la calle y e quitas algo y luego sales corriendo, dijo Garrett._

_Entonces listo dijeron todos al unisonó_

_Que y si me meten en la cárcel, _

_Hay hermanita recuerda por algo Charlie es jefe de policía en Forks, el tiene sus contactos, saldrías sin ningún tachón el tu hoja de vida._

Emett le grite, todos ya ni siquiera son tenían la comida china estaban en el suelo revolcándose de la risa.

Oh Dios en que me había metido.

VAMOS BELLA, JA JA JA ES MUY GRACIOSO.

* * *

A LOS TRES DIAS

Ya estamos listos Bella vamos a almorzar, recuerda que hoy tienes que cumplir tu apuesta.

LES JURO QUE SI ALGO SALE MAL LOS MATO.

Ya Bells hermanita, que puede pasar que te metan presa, y que después te sacamos y ya. Además por algo papa es jefe de policía, el tiene sus contactos.

Mira ese chico esta de espaldas y en sus manos esta esa bolsa de comida rápida y unas bolsa de dulces. Puedes quitarle eso corre y te escondes detrás de ese edificio.

Esta bien lo hare.

Bella se acerco, con paso firme y decidido, cuando llego cerca del chico, respiro profundamente vio su reloj eran las 5 de la tarde, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no salir a almorzar temprano y salir juntos a comer a la hora de salida de la empresa.

Anduvo unos pasos mas, le jalo la bolsa al chico y por un breve segundo el se giro y vio la cara de desconcierto de el, a ella se le parecía conocido, pero mejor empezó a correr y se escondió donde le dijeron, y de pronto choco con alguien, no puede ser un policía.

Señorita que le sucede, por que corre.

Ahh oficial disculpe, es que.

Es que ella corre porque acaba de robarme esas bolsas.

Bella se quedo de piedra no puede ser la habían atrapado,

Emett juro que te mato.

Perdón señorita que dice.

Oh, nada oficial, todo es un mal entendido, yo no quise robarle, es solo comida.

Así pues esa comida es mía y dentro de esa bolsa esta mi billetera y llaves del auto, y si tu me las quitas se llama robar.

Bella recordó al chico, del minimarket. Pero ese recuerdo fue desplazado mientras horrorizada escuchaba al policía.

Señorita, tiene que acompañarme a la jefatura.

Bella salió a la calle principal acompañada del policía, pero cuando miro a ver s sus amigos, no estaban.

El oficial se la llevo a la delegación, mientras el dueño de las cosas, se marcho rápido diciendo que luego pasaría a la delegación.

Señor oficial, por favor permítame hacer una llamada.

_Hola._

Emett. Estoy presa llama a papa en este momento, y dime donde se metieron los estuve buscando y ninguno estaba.

_Rayos!!! hermanita sucede que Charlie me llamo en hace un rato y conto que se iba de viaje y que esperaba que no nos metiéramos en líos, porque el iba a estar incomunicado por dos días._

Por un demonio Emett ven a sacarme de aquí.

_Bells, es que estoy viajando a Forks a visitar a los padre de mi novia Rose, y si todos nos fuimos es por que llamaron de la oficina y había una reunión de urgencia._

Emett, yo soy tu hermana debes venir por mi.

_Ya se Bella mañana regreso hoy ya es muy tarde son las 8 de la noche. _

_Adiós hermanita te quiero……._

Emett, Emett no cuelgues.

Señorita Swam, ya que hizo la única llamada permitida, por favor acompáñeme.

Oficial, por favor todo fue por una apuesta yo no soy ladrona, si mi padre es policía.

Si, si eso dicen todos, mejor espere en que alguien venga a sacarla y no invente.

que tenga buena noche.

Por que a mi me pasan estas cosas.

**EDWARD POV**

No podía ser por culpa de esa chica loca, me iban a matar al llegar, pero todo por ayudar a mi gran amigo, Jasper.

Es que ni siquiera lo hacia por mi hermana Alice.

Ya estaba harto, una semana, llevaba haciendo del conejito de Alice.

Claro con eso de que estaba embarazada y tenia sus locos antojos.

Solo de recordar el dia en que, aunque no lo crean la misma chica del incidente de hoy me arrebato los nachos, Alice casi me cuelga, tuve que pasar toda la madrugada cumpliendo varios antojos, porque disque, no había cumplido el de los nachos.

Pero claro solo a Alice se le ocurrían esas cosas.

Ahora, casi me tira una escoba en la cabeza por demorarme, parece que se le olvidaba que era su hermano no su esposo, Pero juro que es la ultima vez a que ayudo a Jasper.

Se había ido a visitar a su mama, a Forks allí iba a estar también su hermana Rose y el novio de esta.

Alice no había ido porque allí no podría su amado esposo cumplir con todos los antojos de esta loca.

Ahora, me había enviado a comprar a las 8 de la noche una orden de fettucini, una lasaña, y un taco de borrego.

Estaba loca donde iba a conseguir eso!!!!!!

………………… una hora después……………………………………

Señorita por favor le pago el doble pero apurece despachando la orden de lasaña y Fetuccini, que aun debo conseguir tacos de borrego.

Si señor, es que la lasaña aun no sale del horno debe esperar.

No puede ser. Pensaba Edward que le tiraría esta vez su hermana, un cuadro, un libro.

Tenga señor su orden esta lista.

Si, un momento ya le pago. Oh, mi teléfono sonando de seguro es la loca embarazada.

Hola.

_Edward donde rayos estas te estoy esperardo, por que te demoras, te aseguro que tu preciada colección de CDs terminara hecha pedazos. Dijo Alice y le colgó._

Rayos, pensó Edward, cogió la bolsa de la comida y salió rápido.

Cuando iba subiendo a su coche un guardia lo paro.

Hey Que sucede!!

Muy gracioso, se quiere pasar de vivo se leva la comida y no paga.

Que???, lo olvide, si me suelta le puedo pagar.

Lo siento amigo, creo que tendrá que pagar pero es a la justicia. Dijo el guardia mientras un oficial se acercaba, es que justo iba a comer a ese restaurante.

Vaya, pero si es usted, al que le iban a robar en la tarde. Ahora empiezo a dudar de su palabra, creo que podrá hacerle compañía a la señorita que me lleve en la tarde.

Oh, no, me va a matar Alice!!!!!!

El oficial se llevo a Edward y no escucho ninguna de sus explicaciones.

Tiene derecho a realizar una llamada, pero deberá esperar una hora que reconecten el servicio de teléfono, que se daño.

No se preocupe puedo llamar de mi teléfono.

Cuando iba a llamar, su batería colapso y el teléfono se apago.

Bueno señor Cullen, vamos a una celda, bueno a la única que hay, por ser una delegación pequeña, pero no se preocupe, solo esta la Señorita Swan que es la que le trato de robar en la tarde.

Cuando entro vio a Bella que estaba ahí, en el piso con la cabeza entre las rodilla.

Mire señorita Swan, creo que tiene compañía, y fíjese ojala que sea cierto eso de que Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón, dijo el oficial riéndose y saliendo de ahí.

Gracias tenga, aquí le


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3.

Cuando Bella levanto la cabeza, casi se le salen los ojos, era el mismo tipo que la había metido ahí, pero esta vez lo pudo ver bien, estaba endemoniadamente sexy, era alto fuerte y de ojos verdes.

Pero un momento que hacia ahí, en la cárcel.

Vaya, pero si eres tu, ahora si creo en la justicia divina.

_Muy graciosa, yo no soy ladron._

Asi y que haces aquí, no ya se vienen solo por que te gusta dormir en la cárcel.

_Estoy aquí por tu culpa._

Perdon, por mi culpa!!!!!!!

Si, por tu culpa la vez que me quitaste los nachos, me tiraron una escoba por la cabeza, cuando me robaste me gritaron por demorar con la comida, y eso enojo mas a la embarazada loca y me amenazo con destruir mis preciados CDs y Sali rápido del restaurante y olvide pagar la cuenta.

Y el muy patriota oficial te detuvo y no te dejo explicar.

Pues si. Ese oficial es muy injusto y ni siquiera me permitió mi llamada, debo esperar una hora.

Al menos tu debes esperar una hora para que te vengan a sacar pero yo no, el tonto de mi hermano no vendrá hasta mañana porque prefiere viajar con la rubia de su novia que venir por mi!!!!!!!.

Bueno eso te mereces por ladrona.

Que no soy ladrona, todo es culpa de una tonta a puesta.

Como es eso.

Digamos que esa noche que te quite los nachos no estaba en mis 5 sentidos, y después menos seguimos bebiendo con unos amigos en el depa de mi hermano y mio, aho jugamos al tonto juego de verdad o reto.

Dejame entender te toco de reto robar a alguien.

No algo peor, salir una semana con 5 citas con el estúpido de Mike Newton.

Tan malo era eso.

Malo, no lo peor, era como tener una cita con Jonny Bravo, mezclado con el lobo de los tres cerditos y calamardo de Bob esponja y…

Creo que entendí la idea, Mike Newton, muy malo, dijo Edward riendo de la ocurrencia de la chica.

Por cierto como te llamas.

AH, soy Bella y tu.

Soy Edward Cullen. Bueno y como fue que llegaste a robarme.

Como te decía, era o una cita con Mike o le robaba algo simple sin mucho valor a un desconocido.

Asi es como me robaste mi comida, pero resulto que hay en la bolsa estaba mi dinero y llaves.

Si, fijate mi mala suerte.

Lo siento, es que mi hermana esta embarazada y me horroriza, mi amigo Jasper se fue de viaje a Forks a visitar a su madre y yo quede cuidando a Alice.

Que coincidencia mi hemano Emett fue con su novia Rose a Fork ella iba a visitar a su madre.

Rose, ella es la hermana de Jasper y EMett el grandulon, el oso.

SI!!!, lo conoces.

Si Jasper es hermano de Rose, y claro que conozco a Emett, no me sorprende que te haya dejado aquí encerrada, pero no es tu padre policía.

Si pero esta en algo como un retiro incomunicado.

No te preocupes Bella, cuando llame a Alice, te saco de aquí.

Gracias. Dijo Bella muy efusiva y fue a dar un abrazo a Edward cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se ruborizo, lo siento.

No te preocupes.

Ya después de una hora, no podía aun llamar a Alice el teléfono estaba dañado.

Bella se fue quedando dormida, y se arrimo a Edward, quedando los dos sentados en el pidso y la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

Cuando Edward se despertó se aprovecho y la apretó mas contra el, no podía negarlo, Bella era muy guapa. Después se durmió y olvido llamar a Alice.

Bella se despertó luego y vio al guapísimo hombre con el que estaba, se abrazo mas a el y se durmió.

Ambos fueron sacados de su sueño, gracias a un balde de agua fría. Si agua fría., no perdón cubos de hielo. A decir verdad.

EDWARD CULLEN TE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO TODA LA NOCHE, CUANDO ME DESPERTE VI QUE NO HABIAS LLEGADO Y T7UVE QUE BUSCARTE EN LAS DELEGACIONES POR SUERTE A LA PRIMERA QUE LLAME FUE ESTA.

Alice estas loca, como se te ocurre echarme hielo.

Bella, lo siento, disculpa a mi hermana.

Oh losiento querida, no quería depsertarte ati solo al tonto de mi hermano.

No te preocupes Alice.

Vaya sabes mi nombre, ya se están aquí por hacer cositas prohibidas en zonas publicas.

Edward me hubieras dicho que tenias novia y no te hubiera molestado tanto.

Bella estaba ruborizada, ante tal situación, sin duda Alice si que era rara.

Alice, yo no soy la novia de Edward, solo las circunstancias nos hicieron amigos.

Ah, bueno si, si yo les creo por eso estaban dormidos uno encima de otro, pero bueno ahora voy a sacarlos de aquí, así Alice salió y fue a pagar la fianza.

Vaya amor, aun me rio cuando recuerdo como nos conocimos.

Si Bella quien diría que terminaríamos, casados, un año después y unos meses mas tarde estaríamos aquí en la playa, disfrutando del sol.

Si, pero ahora ya no debes cumplir los antojos de Alice.

No, pero si soy feliz cumpliendo los tuyos, además tu no eres tan rara como ella, y cualquier cosa que sea para satisfacer a mi esposa y bebe, soy feliz.

Vaya, que bueno que no acepte salir con Mike newton.

Ni me lo recuerdes, ese tipo si es un asco, recuerdo cuando me lo presentaste, quiso darse a mucho.

Si, Edward lo recuerdo, pero ahora soy feliz y no me importa nada mas que…..

Que yo amor cierto.

No cielo, ahora quiero nada más que una orden de pizza con maduro y helado de piña.

Bella aquí en la playa donde consigo eso.

EDWARD CULLEN QUIERO ESO Y YA!!!!!

Bueno pensaba Edward al menos, se había librado de Alice, pero soportaría a Bella por que la amaba.

FIN.


End file.
